


kidge ship meme!

by razzledazzle27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, ILY, keith is especially soft, kidge being cute, lol hunk, send me a ship and i'll tell you meme, this shit so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: a series of 'send me a ship and i'll tell you' questions that were requested to me with nothing more with the word 'KIDGE' in bolded lettersaka i love the kidge side of this hellhole of a fandom





	kidge ship meme!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN THO WTF

**Who’s the clingier of the two?**

**Contrary to popular belief,** **Keith.** While Pidge has her moments, such as wrapping her arms around Keith’s waist when other people get too close, Keith gets jealous way more easily. Ironically, not of people, though he’d attack anyone who dares to touch her, but of her _laptop._ Whenever Keith feels like Pidge has been on her laptop for too long, he’ll kiss whatever part of her is easiest to reach. Most of the time, it’s her neck, since she generally sits on his lap or leans against him when the two are in the lounge. One kiss is ordinarily all it takes to ‘distract’ Pidge long enough to satisfy Keith.

* * *

**Who cries when someone dies in a movie?**

**Both, really.** Keith usually has a reason to cry. He couldn’t stop the tears when Stoick died in How To Train Your Dragon 2, most likely because it hit too close to home. In fact, it took twelve Pidge kisses, ten Hunk hugs, and eight Lance jokes for him to calm down. Pidge, however, cries because she had a fictional ‘crush’ on the character. For example, after Loki died in Infinity War, she cried for the rest of the movie.

* * *

 

**Who wears the ugly holiday garb?**

**Pidge, definitely.** The light-up sweaters are her favourites, but Keith prefers it when she wears the fuzzy ones because it makes her his walking pillow.

* * *

**Who brings home stray animals?**

**Keith, every single time.** His defence is that the creatures look too helpless to survive the night, but everyone knows he can’t leave the kittens on the streets because they remind him of Pidge. In fact, that’s the only reason Pidge allows them in their house at all. 

* * *

 

**Who leaves the bathroom door open?**

**Keith, but Pidge made it weird that one time.** After living alone for years, Keith forgets sometimes and leaves the door unlocked or something. Pidge accidentally walks in on him frequently but says nothing more about it than: “Why are you like this?” That’s the thing, Pidge regularly doesn’t mind all that much. The first time she walked in on him showering, instead of freaking out like Keith was, she just said “Oh yeah,” and left. Needless to say, Keith is more careful about locking the door.

* * *

**Who wants kids more?**

**Pidge, surprisingly.** After little kids arrived at the Garrison to begin training, Pidge and Keith both agreed they wanted kids if they ever were to go that far. However, Pidge took it a step further, thinking of names and promising herself that she’d be supportive no matter what. Later on, Keith found a sketch of a baby that mysteriously had a combination of both Pidge and Keith’s features, which was so adorable Keith had to punch a wall.

* * *

**Who is more likely to forget to bathe?**

**Pidge, without a doubt.** No matter how long Keith‘s awake, he always remembers to shower at the end of the day. Pidge...Pidge went weeks without showering before she started dating Keith. Nowadays, Keith forces her to bathe at least twice a week and doesn’t care how much she hates it. Once, he woke her up at five in the morning to make her shower. Another time, when she refused to leave her computer, he picked her up and took her into the shower and washed her himself.

* * *

**Who gets more obsessed over fandoms?**

**Keith, to everyone’s amazement.** Pidge is a ‘fangirl’ so to speak, but whenever someone makes a joke about it, she simply replies: “You should see my boyfriend.” Keith has found himself sobbing over fictional deaths in books and movies, buying every piece of merch he can find, and overall spending way too much time thinking about different characters. Lance caught him reading fanfiction once. It took twenty-five dollars and a begrudgingly-given hug to get the Blue Paladin to keep quiet.

* * *

**Who sings in the shower more often?**

**They sing duets.** As strange as it sounds, it’s true. Both Keith and Pidge have beautiful singing voices, though the extent of using them is during karaoke nights when Lance makes them harmonise. It started when Keith overheard Pidge singing in the shower and accidentally sang the next part out loud. He could hear Pidge’s delighted gasp from where he was sitting. It escalated to Pidge singing along with Keith (much to his embarrassment), then to both being comfortable enough to actually playing the song so they could get the proper lyrics while in the shower. No matter what the circumstance, the shower duets always end with after-bathtime cuddles, in which Keith usually still has the song stuck in his head, so he softly hums the song while Pidge dozes off in his arms.

* * *

  **Who wakes the other one up with kisses?**

 **Keith.** He always wakes up earlier than Pidge just so he can kiss her awake. Keith loves everything about it. He loves how her nose scrunches up when she laughs, he loves when she tells him to stop but immediately whines and drags him back down when he pulls away, and he loves being able to love someone. If Pidge could wake up on time, she’d get her revenge, but no matter how early she wakes up, he’s always already awake. Keith wants it to be his thing and his thing only. It’s the one thing he’ll never let Pidge get away with.

* * *

 

**Who is the morning person/night person?**

**Keith is the morning person, and Pidge is the night person.** Keith always rises early so he can begin his day and get what needs to get done, done. Pidge likes to stay up late and finish the work on her laptop, most of the time she’s typing all the way to the wee hours of the morning unless Keith stops her. Keith doesn’t particularly mind nights, but he generally prefers to at least be prepared for bed by 11:00. Pidge, however, can’t stand mornings, as it takes almost 30 minutes for her to even get out of the warm, comfy, bed.

* * *

  **Who is more protective?**

 **Pidge, to everyone’s surprise.** While Keith loves to keep Pidge safe physically, his protection is nothing compared to hers. If anyone, literally anyone, dares to insult Keith, they’d better be ready for a katar to the stomach, because Pidge can and will fuck you up.

* * *

 

**Who starts cuddle time?**

**Keith, almost every time.** If he sees Pidge in the lounge, he’ll initiate cuddle time effective immediately. Some people think it’s because Pidge gives some of the best hugs, which is true, but it’s mostly because he loves the fact that he can just walk up to someone and instantly receive affection and appreciation. And cuddles. Keith just really loves cuddles.

* * *

 

**Who cooks?**

**Neither.** If either one of them tries to cook anything, the kitchen would burn down. Most of the time, they order takeout, but every now and then, Hunk randomly appears at their flat, makes them dinner, then leaves, saying: “You peasants disgust me!”

* * *

  **Who says I love you a lot?**

 **Both, but Keith is really adamant about making sure Pidge knows he means it.** Pidge likes to say it before he leaves for work with the Blades because she knows he’ll shower her with kisses, then proceed to her favourite part, when he grabs her face and says it loud and clear. Then he kisses her senseless, ergo, he makes sure she knows he means it. And she does. Once they had an ‘I love you’ contest, where one tried to outdo the other in terms of saying ‘I love you’. Needless to say, the contest ended with a lot of happy tears and cuddling.

* * *

  **Bonus: What’s their ‘song’?**

 **You Never Walk Alone by BTS.** It’s Keith’s favourite song, despite the fact that it doesn’t seem to be his style. He was listening to it when Pidge tapped him on the shoulder, about to confess her feelings to him. It was also playing on the radio Lance was listening to when they told the rest of the team about them. It was playing again on the radio in the car when Pidge kissed Keith for the first time. After a million more circumstances, Pidge realised that the tune was _their song_. She told Keith, who smiled and kissed her forehead. Keith now likes his favourite song even more.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is a big bop, i really recommend it, and if you look at the english translation, the lyrics fit kidge very well i think :))))))


End file.
